As She Dances
by psychoInnocent
Summary: Vegeta loved his daughter, more than anyone in the world. He would risk his own life to protect her. But he also knew that she was growing up. But, until then, he was content to dance with her. Dedicated to ravengal. One Shot


I am proud of this story, despite it being my first DBZ fic. It won't be my last though. I plan on doing another one of these Father/Daughter fics later. I dedicate this one-shot to my best friend on this site- ravengal. She deserves it.

Summery- Vegeta loved his daughter, more than anyone in the world. He would risk his own life to protect her. But he also knew that she was growing up. But, until then, he was content to dance with her.

Pairings- none really, some Goten/Bra and Vegeta/Bulma

Disclaimer- I don't own Vegeta, Bra or any other characters in this story. I also don't own this song. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Steven Curtis Chapman respectfully.

------------------------

As She Dances

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bra Briefs, 4 years old and the youngest child of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. It was no secret that she was her father's little princess.

"What do you want kid?" The Saiya-jin Prince groaned. He had just come home from a tough day at Capsule Corp. Now he knew why Trunks hated the stupid building. And he _still_ had some work to finish.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Dad! I've been invited to Pan's birthday party, and I need to practice my dancing! Please daddy?" Vegeta caved in immediately as he gazed in his daughters bright blue eyes.

"Fine." Vegeta held her hands as they swayed gently to music only they could hear.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

"Thank you daddy." Bra said as she twirled.

"…You're welcome." Vegeta smiled. He knew that one day, she would be gone, and he clung to the fact that he had so little time with her.

-13 years later-

"Dad! The prom's almost here." Bra, now 17 years old, tugged on her father's arm.

"So?" Vegeta asked roughly.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"I need to practice my dancing, and Goten-kun is to busy to helping Pan-chan." Bra insisted. Vegeta flinched as she said Kakarot spawn's name.

"And Trunks?"

"_Dad!_ I want to practice with _you_." Bra insisted.

"Fine." Vegeta held his daughter's delicate hands as music poured into the room. Bra smiled as she danced his arms.

_  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Vegeta smiled a warm smile as they danced.

'Soon…'

She will be gone

-2 years later-

"Mom! Dad! Goten _proposed_! and I said yes! Can you believe it!" Bra was practically jumping in excitement, the ring on her hand was glimmering gently.

"Really honey? That's great. When is it?" Bulma asked her daughter, joy in her eyes.

"In six months." Bra said, a smile that burned in her bright blue eyes.

"In six months? Bra! Will that be enough time?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"Well, Chi-chi and Videl are going to start work tomorrow, and planning the bachelor party for 3 months from now." Bra said.

_  
Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

"Oh dear. I better call them and see what I can do." Bulma smiled and left the room.

"Dad? You ok? You haven't said anything," Vegeta said nothing, lost in his sadness.

"Dad! Please, say something!" Bra walked over to Vegeta, her eyes no longer shining in excitement.

"I…I'm glad for you. You've loved that brat for a couple years now. It was no secret he was going to ask you." Vegeta said gruffly. Bra understood immediately, and put her arms around him.

"Don't worry daddy. I'll stay your little princess forever." Bra promised. Suddenly, she jumped up, and went to her computer. She put on some music, and smiled.

"Dance with me daddy! Please." Vegeta smiled, and joined her in the center of the room.

"Aren't you too old for this?" He asked, amusement clear in his eyes.

"So? I'm 19, and you still look no more than over 30 dad. Besides. there's no one else I'd practice with." She insisted.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

That night, as Bra fell asleep, Vegeta joined Bulma in their bed.

"It's not that bad Vegeta. She'll still be your little girl." Bulma said, resting her head on his chest. Vegeta smiled despite everything.

"I know."

---------------------------------

I was going to add the wedding scene, but it got pretty annoying so I gave up on it. Anyway, do you guys like it? R&R please!


End file.
